


第一步、巧遇

by bapdhyj1004



Series: 學習情事 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapdhyj1004/pseuds/bapdhyj1004
Summary: Dick在一次行動中巧遇Red Hood，而後者正深陷大麻煩之中。





	第一步、巧遇

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick主場  
> Dickjay無插入

Nightwing被粗魯的丟在地上。

"呃…抱歉，也許你能幫我個小忙？"

Nightwing橫倒在地，手腕被打斷折在背後，他痛苦的抬起頭，看著聲音來源——那個纏著鐵鍊並背對著他的寬闊背影。

靠，史上最背沒有之一。

椅子上的人繼續滔滔不絕的說  
"聽著，我有能力救你我出去，但是我被打的一些...藥物，那些藥物會使我...不夠...專注，不過那個藥物中的化學物質是水溶性的，因此我能透過排出體液代謝藥物。"他用比較隱晦的詞彙來試著使自己聽起來有理。

其實聽到這Nightwing便知道他被施打了什麼。那是一種黑市上流行的強姦藥，因為能夠透過體液排出而導致檢驗不易。操他媽的，蝙蝠在他成年後替他打過很多次，為了使他產生抗藥性。

Nightwing看著那背影，覺得很無奈。他可以幫人打出來，真的，他不介意。但是他的手斷了，而且，他知道椅子上的人是誰，椅子上的也認識他，這很尷尬。

也許會很尷尬，也許不會。他今天才剛剪掉他那麻煩的頭髮，也許晚點脫困後可以再剪一些，明天夜巡就不會被發現了。  
大概。

"也許你不夠信任我，好吧。我是Red hood，雖然我現在殺人，但我以前可是個羅賓。我可是個正人君子，我只殺敗類垃圾，而且我還每個禮拜日去懺悔。"Red hood語速有點快，字句中夾雜著溫柔(也許只是藥效的關係)。

他繼續話嘮"我...好吧，距離我上次性行為是...我他媽是處男，所以也沒有愛滋梅毒什麼的破病。"

哇喔，這新鮮。

"我的手被打斷了。"Dick壓低音調，試著不讓Jason發現他的真面目。

"噢，那真是太糟了。"

"而且我知道你。(and I know you.)"

"你認識我？"

Dick點點頭，才想起來他看不見自己。他打算等Red hood藥效發作地更完全時再行動，不然他喵的太尷尬了。  
"我只是知道你。"他在知道字上加重音並更正歧義  
"我聽說過你的傳聞，也算被你救過幾次——只是你不記得了——我是個警察。"

Jason的脖子開始撐不住他的頭，他像個打瞌睡的學生一樣試著使自己清醒"警察？...警察...很好啊。拿槍殺人...寫報告...完成。抱歉...藥效..."

Dick沒有回答，他緩緩地蠕動身軀，往Jason的方向移動，手腕的疼痛令他的額間不斷冒出細汗。  
房間中只有衣服和手銬的磨擦聲，Jason突然突兀地大聲宣布"我的哥哥也是警察。"

Dick試圖掩飾自己的疼痛而輕笑"你和他感情好嗎？"

"不"Jason沙啞的回答，深坑地迴盪在空房，好像在腦中咀嚼這兩個字母是否有別種含義"尤其...在頭上戴...垃圾桶後。"

"是那個Nightwing嗎？"

"抱歉，機密。"Dick想像他講完這句後吐吐舌。  
"但...我愛他...尤其。我...沒多人...善意。他和我...歲數近。哥譚警察？"

就某方面而言也沒錯，他今天穿的確實是某人櫃子裡的哥譚警服。"哥譚警察。"他乾巴巴的重複，口中咀嚼的卻是Red hood嘴裡的肺腑之言。

嗯…今天倒是有許多新鮮事。  
Dick知道他一開始對Jason沒有很好，Jason愛他？這還真是驚喜。

"我也有個兄弟。"Dick接續兄弟的話題，隱藏部分事實，終於到了Jason面前，他把面朝下，不讓Jason看到"但他幾年前死了，我們的父母也死了，我真正一個人後決定做點什麼，考了警察。"

"...嗯…酷。"

"嘿，我要開始幫你口了，但是你別看好嗎？給我點自尊，也別試著看我的臉，我可不想以後工作到一半得和一個帶著垃圾桶的神經病打招呼。"

Jason痴痴的笑，揚起頭"ok，可惜，也許...會...像哥登...""和蝙蝠俠，錯錯，你可是反派。"Dick沒好氣的打斷他。而且操他媽他們兩個不會在對方嘴裡來一發"現在閉上嘴。"  
他覺得自己有點氣喘虛虛。Jason用腳尖打探著他，最後他的左腳伸到Dick的右腋下施力幫助他跪起身。  
Dick有點用力地用臉頰貼上Jason的右膝以防自己又往另一邊倒，同時又因為不小心動到手腕而忍不住發出哼聲。他調整姿勢，試著不讓自己去想他正跪在他曾經法律上的弟弟面前。

很好Dick，沒關係Dick，這不是你第一次染指你弟了，習慣就好，只是這次用嘴。他邊催眠自己邊扭動著肩，弓著身擠進他的雙腿。

Dick先用側臉感覺一下硬度和大小。他的臉頰一碰到，就感覺到那邪惡的大小跳動了一下，而頭上傳來呻吟。

褲頭的扣子他可沒本事解開，他只能用舌頭舔舐著金屬，試著讓貼平的拉鍊翹起來他才方便拉下。大概在第一關就花了10秒。

露出縫隙後，Dick把鼻子埋進內褲試著找出挑寶貝的開口。  
有點冰冷的鼻尖碰到性器的瞬間他感覺到男人的輕顫。

Dick側著頭張嘴吸住它側身，像貓媽媽啣小貓一樣引導著出來，過分長的分身頂端卡在內褲裡。  
Dick像在愛人身上落下細吻般往上輕吻，臉貼緊在Red hood的鼠蹊部，用舌頭舔著有點汗味的頂部，感受他的形狀，草草舔過龜頭和各個溝渠，雙唇像孩子求吻一樣噘起，貼著那發燙，他雙頰一陷，Red hood就進入了他的嘴。

他挺直背部，由上而下旋著吞入，Jason的喘息粗重，不自覺地挺起腰，像在小幅度操他的嘴般。Jason把雙腿張得更開，Dick則規律起伏著。他知道他做得很好，他看得片很多，經歷得也多，取悅一個處子不是什麼難事，Jason只消射一次就差不多有能力可以掙脫了。

Jason的呻吟從頭罩中露出。雖然低沉沙啞，但Dick卻覺得莫名熟悉。他嘴裡塞滿Jason，腦袋中播放的是好幾年前他被夾在Jason大開的細白，手裡用恨不得將兩人的物體融合在一起的力度擼動著。

Dick停留在頂部吸吮，吐出，噘起唇親吻性器，吸出極大的聲響，然後再吞入，張大著嘴，鼻尖埋在毛和內褲中，他左右搖晃腦袋，讓敏感的頂端被他的咽喉刺激著。  
他想像頭罩下的Jason緊咬下唇還是流露出夾雜髒話的讚嘆。粗大的性器在他的嘴中跳動，沒有噴發任何液體。  
Dick繼續上下搖擺著頭部。

他記得他的牛仔褲敞開露出半個臀部，Jason只有少許細毛的下體和他的毛茸茸形成對比。當時他的身軀背光所形成的陰影罩著Jason，Jason害羞地側著臉把臉埋進枕頭中卻還是流出的嬌嗔。天阿，那真是令人發硬的嬌嗔。  
記憶中的Dick緊咬牙冠，嘴角上揚像個惡作劇的孩子，他喘著氣，俯下身說噢寶貝...噢Little wing...come on讓我看看你的臉。

"操...你...不會...是gay吧？"Dick加快頻率，嘴沒空回答。他知道Jason是要說操，你技術那麼好，不會是gay吧？  
他好像有個技能，他總是知道Jason扼殺在喉中的話語原貌。  
而記憶中的Jason說操...Dickie...不要叫什麼寶貝...那套你...  
那套你用在你的女朋友身上的甜言蜜語。

不不，我不是gay。Dick在心中回答。  
而記憶中的自己一把拍開了枕頭，Jason赤紅著臉，用藍綠餘光瞄著Dick，而Jason嘴角的一絲閃光讓他得意的舔了舔他的耳背，惹得身下人顫抖。  
噢寶貝...我只喚你一人寶貝。他用氣音在Jason的耳邊說。

他換了姿勢，空著的手撐在Jason的頭邊，雙膝跪在床上像在操女人般挺起腰肢開始大力的擺動，緊緊夾著自己的Jason也跟著被托起了臀部，手中的潤滑液開始發出黏膩色情的聲音，Jason不知所措的攥緊床套。  
噢Dick...噢…Dick  
他感覺到Jason的腳在他的尾椎勾在一塊兒防止自己掉下去，而小巧的腳趾舒服地蜷曲。  
Dick一手撈起Jason的腰把他往床邊拖，Jason本來攥著床的兩隻小手轉而撐起自己的身體跟著Dick移動。Dick放下兩隻跪著的腳繼續大力的搖擺著，空著的手抓住一隻手讓他抵者自己的胸膛。  
Dick放開手，轉而壓住Jason的肩膀，推進著，像Red hood一樣，揚起頭，情不自禁。

Dick睜開眼，突然發現自己為了沉浸在記憶中而閉起雙眼，而Red hood的手不知何時掙脫了，他著急的發出嗚咽聲急忙低下頭不讓Red hood看見，而他這慌忙的沒入也讓Red hood爆出一句粗口。  
Red hood在頂上窸窸窣窣，接著Dick的頭被外套包覆起來，他感覺到後腦杓被打了一個結——八成是袖子；Red hood抓著他的頭往後拉，他感覺到那濕濕黏黏的東西彈到了自己的臉上，而他的臉被往上扯，仰著頭微張著嘴露出滿嘴的口水面著看不到的頭罩，Dick大口的喘氣。  
"噓噓噓...我不會偷看你...嘿，你能夠讓你的手到前面來嗎？"

Dick乖巧的點點頭，他磨蹭著後退直到貼到牆，縮起身子，把腳向後伸穿過手臂圍成的圈。待他重新跪坐在地上時，他的手已經乖巧的出現在前面。

他聽見濕漉漉的聲音。他知道，Jason正在對著他打手槍，他粗重的喘息著，真誠的說"抱歉，剩下的我會自己打出來，但是我的DNA不能被別人拿到，可以請你吞下去嗎？"

操他媽的。

Dick勾起嘴角，仰著頭試著假裝自己看得見Jason。喉嚨沙啞地說"你剛剛的問題我就回答你吧，我他媽是gay，你就直接操進我嘴裡redhunk。"

接著他感覺到圓潤龜頭抵在他的唇邊，Jason咕噥著幾句中東地區的語言，接著他轉換語言，Dick聽到後即乖乖的照辦。他說"suck it."

Dick再次閉上雙眼。他感覺後腦杓不輕不重壓著自己的大手。他邊想像Red hood一手撐著腰一手扶著自己，並像成人片般歪著頭看自己的下體在別人的嘴中進出，邊隨著Jason的律動發出呻吟。

他好奇Jason是否會和他一樣在口交時有征服身下人的快感，他想像Jason高潮時白濁沖刷著他的喉嚨，直接進了他的胃、或是進入了他的氣管，惹得他如溺水般掙扎；而Jason壓著他的頭在他的最深處猛力衝刺——他幾乎懷疑他是gay了。

他的思緒一點一點的飄回記憶，他壓著Jason的肩沒過多久，他放開了手，在Jason的衣服上擦一擦，而他的下身還不捨的磨蹭，Jason也放下雙腳踩在床上，挺起臀部回應著。  
Dick哄騙Jason握住兩人的赤鐵，像惡魔在他的耳邊低語，對像那樣，沒錯就是那樣，你做得很好。然後他一把抱起僅100磅的Jason轉身把他毫不留情的推到牆上，貼緊他，雙手篡到他的臀，高頻率的擠壓著小可愛的性器。

Dick含住被解放的兩顆小球，耳邊是兩個不同大小的Jason叫喚著他。  
噢Dickie...太快了。小Jason說。  
操...操...D...大Jason說。  
好吧，他幾乎確定了Jason前面的愛是什麼意思。

小Jason雙手環著他的脖子，而Dick像隻猥瑣發情的狗弓著背猥褻著他，他的緊實渾圓的囊袋拍打著Jason的小屁股，Jason兩條細白光潔的腿懸著。而Dick張開雙眼，他已經被壓在牆上被操著嘴操到發出如嘔吐的聲音，此時的性事像是場甜蜜的謀殺，給他極度的歡愉，卻令他窒息地要下地獄。他的口水流得到處都是，他的下體因為記憶和幻想而繃緊。他突然往前用力吸吮，引起頭上人掙扎顫抖著。Jason抱住他的頭，令Dick驚喜地，Jason像他記憶中猥褻自己小弟的大哥一樣猥褻著他的嘴，高頻率小幅度的衝撞著。

記憶與現實的角逐戰中，是小Jason先行繳械，接著Dick放下Jason，搓揉幾下，射在自己的手心中，最後是Jason。Jason猛然抽出他的刑物，Dick像是衝出水面般深吸口氣，接著他用力的咳嗽，已經不介意外面的人什麼時候會衝進來了。  
"等等不能殺人。"Dick怔怔地說道。  
"今晚誰都不殺。"Jason回答。  
接著他又插了進去，抓著他的頭像抓著飛機杯快速抽插，Dick感覺到外套掉了下來，而Jason箭在弦上，無暇顧忌小警察的身份。他抓著Dick的頭去撞他的下腹部，最後終於壓著Dick的頭向口腔上部頂弄幾下射出濃濃的白濁，他感覺到有些許濺了出來。他把Dick往旁一丟，Dick無力地邊咳嗽邊往一旁倒。Dick頭裹著外套，聽見外頭有人急忙開門聲，叫囂聲，又聽見回憶中自己結束後在疲倦的Jason耳旁的細語(噓孩子，你做得很好。)。他因為被抓著頭胡來而頭暈目眩，又因為下巴酸澀而疲憊不堪，然後他在Jason的外套下沉沉睡去。

 

後來他醒來，在布魯德海文的公寓門口，頭包著外套。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿呦，感謝你的閱讀。  
> 其實本來我打算在lofter或隨緣居丟這篇，但是fuck，我很怕我格式什麼弄錯，所以算了。  
> 嗯，也沒什麼好說的，就醬啦。


End file.
